No Matter What
by flyingpiglover
Summary: Killian and Emma are getting married. Will they be able to get everything ready for the wedding without disaster. Even if a thing goes wrong they will be there for each other. No Matter What


**Hey guys! Sorry for not being active lately. My summer Russian class ended so I will be way more active now. I might not be active around August. I'll probably be taking a acting class with my sister. Anyways, enjoy the story. Oh wait! Bye. (Sorry for that last part I just wanted to do that. Don't ask why!)**

Emma walked down the street with a huge smile on her face and happy thoughts dancing around in her head. She walked into the apartment she shared with her parents and sighed.

"Someone's happy." Mary Margaret said with a smile.

Emma chuckled. "I have to tell you guys something." She said with a nervous look.

Mary Margaret and David nodded. "We're listening." David said.

Emma took a deep breath in. "Ok. Killian and I have been spending lots of time together lately. He umm... proposed?" She said with a nervous Laugh. Mary Margaret gasped. She ran up to Emma and hugged and tightly. David stood up and joined them. "I'm surprised." Emma said.

"What?" David asked.

Emma shrugged. "I thought you would turn into my super overprotective parents. Although I'm twenty nine. But still." She said. David laughed and hugged her even tighter.

"Oh, Emma." Mary Margaret said. "I could not be more proud!" She said with a grin. Emma laughed.

"Thank you two." Emma said. "I can't believe that you are actually approving of this." David and Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Ok. I'm gonna go tell Hook." Emma excalimed. She ran out the door and across the street. She saw him sitting on a bench looking around. She sat down next to him and held his hand. "You okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I was just nervous about what the answer was going to be." Emma smiled.

"They said yes!" She exclaimed. Killian smiled. "Hey. Are you excited?" She asked.

"Of course, Love." He said.

"Then why aren't you jumping for joy?"

"I'm just afraid I'm not cut out for being a great husband." Emma chuckled.

"Killian." She said. "There is no man who could be a better husband than you." Killian pulled Emma off of the bench and led her down the street. He took her to the Jolly Roger and they boarded the ship. He laid her on the bed and covered her up. He climbed in next to her and she fell asleep laying next to him. He hugged her tightly and drifted away next to Emma.

The next day Emma woke up with her hair in her face and drool all over her pillow. "Great." She muttered. She climbed out of the bed and got dressed. She shook Hook trying to wake him up. He started to move and then opened his eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"Killian, it's ten in the morning." She said.

"I may know how to use that talking device but I don't understand your way of telling time." He said with a smile.

"We'll work on it." Emma said with a chuckle. "Mary Margaret is taking me shopping today for dresses and such."

Killian smiled. "Your father is taking me shopping today too."

Emma smiled. "I should be going." she said. Killian smiled. The two of them smiled and headed out of the ship. Emma got into her car and drove to meet her mom at the wedding dress store. Emma pulled up and saw her mom out front. She had Emma's bridesmaids Ruby, Ashley, Elsa, and Anna. She stepped out of her car and headed over to the five girls.

"You ready?" Ruby asked. Emma nodded and they all headed into the store. When they first walked in they were amazed because of the huge selection of dresses.

"I have a feeling we're going to be here a while." Anna said. They all nodded and started to browse. Ruby saw a white sleeveless dress and called Emma over.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked. Emma's jaw dropped.

"That's a really short dress, Ruby." Emma said.

"It's sexy." She said with a grin.

"Too sexy for a wedding." Emma said with a smile.

"Killian would die if he saw you in this." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Ruby!" Emma yelled. "Not happening!" Ruby huffed.

"Whatever." She said.

Emma continued to browse but was not satisfied with anything she saw. She eventually got bored and wanted to quit. She sat down and sighed.

"Emma!" A voice called. Emma found Elsa and Anna grinning while holding the most beautiful dress Emma had ever seen. It was white with a lavender bow that wrapped around the waist. It was sleeveless just like the one Ruby suggested.

Emma squealed. "Oh my God! It's perfect!" She exclaimed. The girls hugged Emma and they started jumping in circles. Ruby, Ashley, and Mary Margaret came around the corner and saw Emma's dress. After the girls found everything they needed for the wedding they headed out the door. They put the dresses in David and Mary Margaret 's apartment. They all sat down and sighed.

"That took a while." Ashley said.

"It was worth it." Emma replied. "I wonder how it's going with David and Killian."

"I guess we should plan." Ruby said.

Emma shook her head. "No, not without Killian."

Ruby scoffed. "He doesn't know anything about twenty first century weddings. The others nodded.

"Fine!" Emma said. "If he's upset I'm blaming you guys." The others chuckled and pulled out some paper. The wrote down all of the details and sat back. A few minutes after they finished David and Killian walked in. David had a huge grin on his face while Killian had a frown.

"Uh oh!" Emma said. "What's up with you?"

"Your father wouldn't let me wear the outfit I wanted." Killian whined.

Emma chuckled. "Why not?"

"I said he shouldn't wear leather at our wedding." David said defending himself.

"Oh." Emma said. "Killian, leather isn't something most people wear at a wedding. Killian frowned and held his head down.

"We planned." Elsa said. "We chose some cake decorations."

"Henry is the ring bearer." Emma added. "We still need a flower girl." They thought for a few minutes.

"I got it!" Anna said. The others listened eager to hear the answer. "Roland!"

"Anna." Emma said. "He's a dude!"

"He'd look so pretty in a dress!" Anna exclaimed. "Dresses make everybody cute!"

"She's got a point." Elsa muttered.

"What the heck would Robin think about that?" Emma yelled.

"Can we ask?" Anna asked.

"Not happening!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. Anna groaned.

"Oooh!" Ashley said. "Alexandria can!" They all nodded.

"Who's that?" Hook asked.

"My daughter." Ashley said sounding a little annoyed.

"It's settled!" Emma exclaimed. They all smiled and were excited for the wedding.

The next week the gang started decorating the church for the wedding. They hung up streamers and banners. There was lasagna, chicken, salads, and drinks at one side of the room. On the other side of the room was a five layer chocolate cake. Emma and Killian walked in and saw all the trouble their family and friends went through just for them. They grinned and walked over to Mary Margaret.

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed. "You kind of over did it, Mom."

Mary Margaret laughed. "You're my daughter! I had to."

Emma smiled. "Thank you so much! You didn't have to do all of this!"

"My pleasure, Emma." Emma hugged her mother and smiled.

"I'm a little nervous for the wedding later." Emma admitted.

"It's not scary. Well, it was sort of. Only because of Regina. I was terrified." Mary Margaret said.

"Mom!" Emma yelled. "Never mind."

A few hours later it was time for the wedding. Emma took a deep breath and linked arms with her father. They started to walk down the aisle.

"You nervous?" He asked. Emma shook her head.

"Nope. I've been waiting for this moment for a while. I'm not going to get scared and ruin it." Emma said.

David smiled. "That's my girl."

Emma stood in front of Killian and smiled. Just then the door opened and standing there was Regina.

"Sorry I'm late." She said.

Mary Margaret gasped. "It's happening all over again! Just like our wedding!"

Regina took her seat and chuckled at Mary Margaret.

"Allright." Archie said. "Today we have gathered to celebrate the marriage of Emma Swan and Killian Jones. You may say your vows, Emma.

"Killian," Emma started. "I have lost everyone I've been with. Except you. That's because you and I are destined to be together. When I first met you I didn't want anything to do with you. That was until I found out that you are the sweetest, kindest, and most dashing man I have ever met. When I was little I always wanted a fairy tale happy ending. I wanted to have a prince to sweep me off my feet. That's not what I got. I got someone even better. I have you. I am very thankful for that. I love you, Killian." She said while crying.

Killian smiled. "Emma, I never thought I would be capable of letting go of the memories of my Milah. You changed that. When I met you I knew we would be something special. You helped me fight the darkness away. My past doesn't mean a thing anymore. Now I have a brilliant future with you. Thank you, Emma. I would go to the end of the world for you.

Emma chuckled and started sobbing. "Thank you." She said.

"Emma, do you take Killian to be your lawfully wedded husband? To take care of him through both sickness and health." Archie asked.

"I do." She said.

"Killian, do you take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife? To take care of her through both sickness and health."

"I do." Killian said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife."

Killian put his hands on Emma's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. The crowd broke into wild applause. Emma and Killian smiled at each other. After a few minutes every one was dancing and eating. Emma and Killian walked over to the cake. When he wasn't looking she took her slice and threw it at Killian's face. He chuckled and did the same to her.

"Killian, I love you." She said.

"I love you." He said back.

They ran out of the church with smiles on their faces. Emma through a bouquet of flowers that landed in Ruby's arms. They waved to the citizens of Storybrooke and rode off. They were ready to start a life together. They would be there for each other no matter what.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. Have a great day.**


End file.
